haingrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast finger Shawm Journal
Journal of Fast Finger Shawn i cant remember how many journals i have, lets just hope this one cant hold new informations..last journal was ripped of easily. 15-4-??? i have heard from my „friends“ that i have a mission, which has be done immidiatly. i cant comprehend them…every mission is important to them, its just tiriring. but i have to do, what they say. every mission is one piece closer to cure. even if its just a rumor ill investigate while i ma on mission. I know i talk very strange but i cant help it. most of my employ thinks i am slow or unsociable, but i dont care. Most of the are just targets or information seller. well back to the mission, i have to go to faar northren lands of Heighlynn. Some rumors about some cups of strange powers. they want to know, are the cups valueable to sell or use, but if i they can cure my sister, ill use it. 16-4 ??? today, from my ussual routine ( searching trough library to prepare myself for thoose lands, city names,races etc) i have found something appealing. i found out that snow elves in thoose northern lands have strange shamanistic rituals. i must dig deep. i will not lose hope. 19-4??? today is the last day i will be in Nymona city, till i complete the mission. i feel rather strange, my guts are telling me that this might be the last time i see this city. i just hope Alicia will be fine. She was pretty sad when i told her i am leaving today. her blue eyes were full of litlle crystalls, pouring drop by drop when my hand de atached from her weak palms. i must not let my emotions distract me from mission- One mistake and i will sleep with fishes. Stay strong my sister, litlle brother will come back with cure. 27-4-??? i am halfway to my destination. i have arived at Fladorn folly. i have to ressuply and continue with my travels. i have stayed at the inn because of the storm. just looking at rain is making me calm. its like every drop is telling me that everythign is going to be allright. i open th window just to feel the rain on my hand. most people hate rain, some say gods are crying over some noble death. but i think they wash away all fear and sadness. as every drop pouring trough my hand i feel much cleaner. like gods purified my soul then body. i remember days when alicia and i were just standing near a window and just listen to rain, while our body and mind are slowly approaching dreamland. 28-4??? after the storm passed sky is again calm and fine. i took a boat oneway to my destination. its gonna be a long journey till i see again a green land with flowers. 2-5??? finally i have arrived to Heighlynn. i have found a guide who will guide me to Ravenfrost keep. My vacation is over. time to earn my bread. 4-5??? after couple of days i have arrived at my destination. the keep was in nice shape than i imagined. when i came near the keep i was accompanied with the dwarf, he was rather unusual fellow. never seen they can grow this much. near the entrance we were stopped by a guard, but one minute latter a gnome came by and said he is with the dwarf. instickly i joined them, i hate being interrogated. we wen to see the king of this keep, as usual keep is in bad shape,need help,suppliyes you name it. I scouted the keep, in case something happens. i went to the tavern to fresh myself. Cozy litlle place, it has the feel like you are in right place to come with your friends, And meals are nice to my suprise. From all this nice suprise i caight myself off guard and joined with gnome,dwarf, some full armored dude and litlle halfling, who were still green for this kind of missions. to earn the trust of the group i handled few health potions and some tips to the group. we had few encounters with some snow elves, but in the end we succed in the diplomatic mission. unfortunatelly i had a wierd dream before we came to snow elves. So in the end i forgot my dream and my mission to find out about their restoration secretets. 5-5??? We headed out pretty early, as we were heading back we found a rare dagger which belonged to intergalatik vampire assassins…great one more obstacle. in the meantime we found some strange lighting coming from a distance. We went to investigate. What happened even i couldnt describe. I was hit with some strange light and my body started to change, my body was gradiacully turning blue. while my teamates had other effect. some was turning to stone, other had wings appear on her back, the dwarf body was periodicaly erupting fire like things. ut still this wont stop me, even if i die, as my last thing i will find a cure! 5-5 later that night when everyone was preparing to end the day, i took shelter to a nearby tree. i was on the watch, but as my body wasnt prepared for all these changes i didnt realised something entered my body. some kind or spiderlike creature was starting to have me as his host. i took pity on this poor creature and started to make some diplomacy with him and see his motives. Our talk was short, my body changed to some big aracna creature, that didnt last for too long, because he leaved my body to enter other body which was stronger. Which i took as very offensive and rude gesture. he didnt even say anything he just leaved me. all my diplomatic tehniques and times invested were for nothing, so as any other noble who get ofended, i wanted revenge. as the spider was in one of my „teamates body, i tried to make up a plan with the dwarf how to take it, our tiem was short, the stupid armored fellow offered his body to the spider, our time was running low. I told the dwarf to be ready on my command, when the spider flew to her, i succed to catch it in the air with my force magic, and the dwarf did the finishing blow. after the whole shock we ended the night rather pleasantly. 6-5??? after we woke up, i had litlle wierd feeling on my body. maybe my body was still in effect of that spioder, i shook it off. We packed our things and headed on, after a while we saw rather strange figurine on the road. It was aproaching us, and from the look it was armored and heading to us. As every sane being, i hided in the nearby bush to observe him, to see is he a treat. From my suprise i was the only one who hid, whole group didnt even tried to hide. from their conversation, i could percieve that it isnt going well, and we might to use our weapons to calm this brute down. His armor was quite nice, the design and some wierd blue flame pulsing troght his chest armor. the figth started i as i was in bush i went first, my arrow didnt even fent this brute armor, i knew this was quality armor. Leading arrow didnt miss, but from the look of it this brute have 4 arms and he is carrying 2 big clubs. from my look of it, this wont end well, i need a plan. If i give him some disatvange or just some time, we might just fend this rude creature off. i used my trusty rope to tie his legs, good thing they learne me magic hand, it can get quite handy in some situations. i succeded to tie his legs, he fell down. Now there is our only chance, i noticed our front line fighters were quite beated up. this just gave us enough time to balanse the fight. we managed to kill him in the end. i checked his corpse hoping to find eny letter of assaninating us or for hire letter. it seams he was empty, but stil his armor was too much expensive on my look…..maybe he was important person, but still he was alone….. i had to trow that option too. he might be from some cult, but that flame is troubling me. maybe some big religion and he finaly got promotion? i need to remember this blue flame armor for next time. i tried to see inside the sarmor if there was any rune of controling but it was none, group started to noticed my presence and started to laugh at me…maybe its better not alarm them and stay being gullible. i mentioned that this armor would suit nice to arrianna to remove any suspicion from me. well the idea was nice but we need to cut the armor, or carry it to nearby town..it was too much of work, well we wil just leave it and hope the rumors goes by about this guy. then i might know more about this guy or blue flame chest armor. latter down the road we were closing down the graveyard, from the look of it, i could feel grief and sorrow of this land, every drop of the water in these lands are used to fuel the land and grow, grow with dead bodies, hoping that their bodies serve once more for their homeland. i dont wnt to end like them, i will endure, i will kill, i will work, i will sacrifice myself to stand by my believes even if that means standing alone! But i will find the cure alicia dont you worry. brother will remove any shadow over you. after we set the camp i moved away to look the land, and to be alone. they must not see my feelings, my other side. 7-5??? when woke up my whole body was in sweat- i had a strange dream, my sister would keep calling me but i couldnt get to her, then a flash of nlight came and she was on floor not moving….Could that mean anything? i just hope everything is okay. latter by the road we were nearby some big monument by my calculation. there was a rather strange lad, silver dragonborn. we was rather pleasant and welcoming to us. i was supicious, but i had to put my instict off for a moment, our halfing was acting rather strange. she was saying somethign about killing someone and drinking the blood with her dagger. my fears were right, somethings isnt quite right. i asked the dwarf where is the dagger, and he answers my fear. Sometimes i hate when i am right, well from the looks of it she is fighting the bloodlust of the dagger, i have to help her. but i dont have the right tools and i dont see the dagger, i tried to splash some cold watter on her in hoping she cool herself or resfresh her mind. allas everything was okay in the end. my feelings jumped out of me for a moment and i slapped her, i told her that her act of taking the dagger was stupid and selfish. you can be brave and daring but that leads only to death. knowing when to walk away is widsom, bing able is courage, and walking away with youe head up is dignity. but my words came wrong and she acted like a normal kid would do, i dont blame her. i returned my feeling inside me hoping that wont happen again. after all this mess somehow we invited the dragonborn in our group. i guess its time to be on alert and try to observe him for the time being. we went to some nearby lake, but my gut is telling me thats something is not right. i couldnt hear any birds or bugs. i step caotiusly in the bush and sneaking to the lake to see or percieve anything unusuall. i took some vials for some studying, after that everything went wrong. it seams this water have some strong afrodistic effect on the body. i wont write wha happened to my group because , if i lose this journal they could black mail them. ill just keep this in my head. after whole sharade i laughed at them, and the halfing stole my vial and trew it at me….do i need to type what happened next? short version i feel in love in her, carried her bags, in bag was dagger, tried to kill the dwarf etc. normal stuff which happens to me. we encounter some big green guy. i quickly took the sorrin in the bush to hide with me. unfortunately u was still in the effect of this afrodistic water so i tried to kiss her….its wasnt my day, maybe thats why my sister was calling me….well from the look of it, enemy was stronger than i thought. in the batlle we met some strange women who were yelling and charging at that brute. just when sorin used her magic to hipnoty the enemy, we couldnt see, so i just lie down in the grass and try to calm myself off. we ran from the batlle, it was tactical regroup, after our regrouping i wasnt even in mood to talk to other, and i hoped to sleep the this day.